


Outlander: Dreams of Drumossie Moor

by Nunziata



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: audio: Gothic Storm - Look To The Stars;Drumossie Moor - вересковая пустошь, на которой в 1746 году состоялось Каллоденское  сражение





	Outlander: Dreams of Drumossie Moor




End file.
